Luce's Roommates
by ninetailsgirl94
Summary: Luce just Graduated High school, and has a house built for seven people. Looks like she's looking for new Roommates. But ends up getting a family full of weird people. (If you haven't read Samantha Riccio's New Neighbor you probably won't get it. But you might.) T for language.


**This story follows the story line of the new neighbor by my sis. So if you haven't read it… you might not understand what's fully going on. I also have to say… this is by far the longest Chapter so far XD. It kind of makes me want to write a story just for this chapter but that's Sam's job.**

**I do not own KHR **

* * *

Luce was looking for roommates. It had been one year since she graduated from High school. Her parents decided to give her the house just because she asked, and she promised that she would get enough roommates to make payments on time. Her mother thought it would be a good idea while her dad didn't want her to leave the nest.

Here she was, sitting in the living room that at the moment it only had a few couches, a few chairs and a coffee table. Luce took the main chair as she questioned the people. Right now she was staring at a young man who looked like he was a member of the secret service.

"I'm sorry Mr. Turmeric," was all she had to say as he nodded and left. That was easy? Smiling she went along with questing the next person. It was a blonde girl with glasses, cute, but not cute enough to join the house. She still asked her questions of course. The women seemed to know what Luce was going to say next.

"I'm so sorry Miss. Oregano." Oregano only smiled as she left. The next was a blond man with messy hair, and his newlywed pregnant wife. Oh my, this would be hard.

She loved newlyweds so much! Weddings were her favorite! If she was going to have roommates it would be singles so she can plan their weddings damnit! Yet she couldn't bring herself to turn them down. "I'm sorry, but I know this great deal you two can get on the perfect house, Sawada-Sans." Luce said as she handed them a card. They only thanked her as they left.

Frowning she hasn't found anyone yet! This is harder then it looked!

"Next!"She called, a women with hair that went a little below her shoulders stood there, she was in a military uniform and what shocked Luce the most… was that she looked familiar from somewhere. Shrugging she went to work.

"What is your name, and why do you feel you're the best choice for living here?"

"My name is Lal fuckin' Mirch, or that's what my friends call me." Lal said with a serious look on her face. "Why I feel I would be the best choice for living here? Well too many bad memories at my old house, and I don't want to ask any of my friends to let me live with them, plus I can give you the first few months rent up front."

Luce liked the sound of that, "Any boyfriends or any addictions I should know about?"

"No boyfriends…does fruit count as an addiction?" Luce smiled.

"Nope, how do you feel about sharing the house with six others?"

"As long as they don't get in my way of training I don't give a damn." Luce's smile grew.

"Feel free to pick out a room." Lal grinned as she stood and went to pick out a room. She was amazed to find that there was already a king size bed there as well as a bookshelf and a desk. All she had to do was get all the stuff she needed, and she was set. Perfect!

The next was a younger boy with long blond hair that covered his eyes and he wore a crown on his head. He was… interesting.

"What is your name? And why do you feel you're the best choice for living here?"

"Rasiel and I'm the best choice, because I'm the king." Luce frowned as she excused him. She was the queen of the house; she wouldn't have a king anywhere near her bitch.

The next was a man with spiky octopus hair, Luce told him to leave, by holding a shot gun to his head. The only thing she got from him was "hi my name is Leviathan." And that was all she needed to hear.

The next was a very attractive man, oh how she was ogling him as he walked in and took a seat on the couch, he smiled as he sat there. Shaking her head she looked at him and went to business.

"When can you move in?"

"Don't you want to ask me some questions first?" He asked.

Luce nodded, "right, um. What's your name?'

"Fon,"

"Where are you from?"

"China, but I grew up here in Italy." Fon replied with a smile.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a martial artist."

"Got any hot friends?"

"Excuse me?"

"Um, I mean, yeah, got any hot friends?"

Fon thought about that, "nope."

"Fon,"

"Lal,"

"No way, I didn't know you were looking for roommates."

"Colonnello's parents kind of kicked us out when we turned nineteen." Fon replied. "So I went to China and spent time with my family, now I'm here~" Fon smiled. Lal grinned.

"Good luck." Lal waved as she left.

"When can you move in?" Luce asked again.

"Right away," Fon and Luce shared this smile as Fon went to pick out a room.

Next was a girl who Luce believed to be a maid, she would be helpful in cleaning, but when she noticed that her boyfriend walked in and was staring at her she told the girl to leave.

"Hi Reborn, what's up?"

"Nothing much love, I just came here to see if I could move in." Luce held this grin as she accepted him.

Reborn smirked, "you're in my room, and it's the last room on the right." Reborn nodded as he went to check it out. He stopped when he thought he saw someone he knew. Taking two steps back he looked into the room.

"Fon,"

"Reborn?"

"ASIAN!"

"FEDORA,"

The two attacked each other in a man hug fashion before pulling away quickly, "Dude, what's up? Where have you been man? I've been looking everywhere for you! I've been looking at where all the cool Asian kids hang out."

"I've been in China this whole time, oh Lal's here."

"Lal you mean the crazy bitch that made our lives a living hell?" Fon nodded. "Sweet,"

"Drinking party?"

"Drinking party… oh dude, is Colonnello here?" Fon shook his head. Reborn frowned. "It won't be the same without that bastard… oh well, Lal will find a new toy… do I see a Lal and Fon in the future?" Fon shook his head again.

"To crazy for me,"

"That's the best kind of sex though…dude you've had sex before right?" Fon only blushed at the thought of telling Reborn that.

"TMI Reborn, TMI."

"I'll take that as a no." Reborn laughed as he went to check his room out.

Luce heard what was going on upstairs, she only grinned, this could be better then she thought. "So Birds was it… um I don't think your good for the part." Luce said, the man grumbled as he left. The twins who were with him followed.

"I AM THE GREAT SKULL-SAMA AND I'M PERFECT FOR THIS HOME!" Luce giggled as she accepted the boy.

Skull cheered as he went to pick a room out. Next was a man in a white lab coat. He had spiky green hair and Luce liked him, "I like the lab coat." He thanked her. "You can move in." He blinked as he shrugged, and went to pick out a room.

There were a million more people, but none of them stuck out to her, frowning she was about to give up when one last person came in, he…she…it was a small person. Cute also, Luce wondered if she could dress her up.

"No you cannot dress me up." Luce was shocked… did she say that out loud? "No you didn't say that out loud, I can sort of read minds."

"Nice, well what is your name?"

"Viper,"

"That's an interesting name."

"I know, listen, I can pay you enough money to buy off the whole house so you won't have to worry about a mortgage, only worry about the bills." Viper said with a serious tone. "Do we have a deal?"

"As long as you tell me your real gender… and your age," Luce said.

"I'm a female, and I'm… twenty." Viper lied. Luce narrowed her eyes at the younger girl, not believing her.

"How old are you really?"

Viper bit her lip as she looked away, "Okay, I'm really eighteen." Luce smiled.

"Let me guess it's your senior year in high school?" Viper nodded, "parents kicked you out or you can't stand it at home anymore?"

"Latter."

Luce smiled as she pulled Viper into a tight hug. Viper only tensed, "Welcome to our weird family Viper!"

"Aren't you going to ask me more questions?" Luce nodded.

"Right, um, got a job?"

"I said I could pay you enough money to completely buy the house for you." Viper replied. "Of course I have a job."

"Do you have any addictions I should worry about?"

"I'm in love with money."

"Well that seems lovely, people who are in love with money knows how to save for a rainy day." Luce giggled. "Have any boyfriends?"

"Yeah, but I won't tell him were we live if you want." Luce smiled.

"That's up to you dear, any weird friends?"

"Four."

"Do tell."

"There's Xanxus, Squalo, Belphegor, and Lussuria."

"What are they like?"

"Alcoholic, loud mouth, psycho boyfriend, and last there is my gay best friend." Luce smiled as she wrote this down.

"Wait your boyfriend is a psycho? I bet the sex is great."

"We haven't had sex…" Viper blushed as she pulled her hood over her face even more.

"Oh my, well I know my goal for a while~" Viper paled at that.

"I'll leave and never come back."

"No don't go! Welcome home Viper! We need more women, so for there are three girls and four guys!"

"Will there be poker nights?"

"What kind?"

"Any."

"Hell yeah,"

"I'm in." Luce giggled as she went to tell everyone that they are not accepting anyone else.

"EVERYONE PLEASE COME DOWNSTAIRS!" Everyone gathered like Luce called for them to. "Welcome, now tonight is a very special night since we are all roommates spending the first night together. So we are going to get so fucking wasted that we don't even remember what day, month, and year it is."

"I like her," Lal said as she took out the good shit. "Let's drink!"

"The women of the military has the drinks… this will be a very interesting living experience." Verde said.

"Lal always has the booze." Reborn grinned… "You know, you look a lot like a teacher we had in eighth grade."

"I never taught in eighth grade… you must be thinking of someone else." Verde lied.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was you. You got drunk with us on my fifteenth birthday." Lal said. Verde looked at the three idiots. Realizations hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"Not you demons… oh wait the Kora bastards not here… that's fine." Verde went back to not caring.

"And you… aren't you Mammon?" Fon asked looking at Viper. She looked up at Fon, a blank look on what could be seen of her face.

"That name is only meant to be used outside of the house during business." Viper said. "And since I'll be living with my best customer I guess I should tell you my real name."

"You bitch! I thought we were friends!" Lal snapped glaring at Viper.

"Viper, it's nice to meet you." Lal ignored Viper's opened hand, she shrugged. "I wouldn't be glaring, if it wasn't for me all of you idiots would be paying rent."

"It's true, Viper here offered to pay for the house, all we have to pay for is the bills… another reason to celebrate!"

"AWESOME!" they all screamed as if they were a bunch of teenagers… which for Viper and Skull is okay since they are the two youngest members.

Reborn looked at Skull for a long time, "Didn't me and Colonnello beat you up in high school?"

Skull tensed up, "W-w-what do you mean?"

"Yeah, I remember that stutter. You are our lackey! Hey shouldn't you be a freshman?"

"I'M A SENIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL DAMNIT!"

"Really, last time I saw you I swear you were a freshmen."

"Last time you saw me I was a sophomore!"

"Really,"

"Yes Reborn, really," Lal and Fon shouted.

"Are we going to drink or what?" Verde asked taking out his Vodka.

"Why do you always have Vodka?"

"Why do you always have Tequila, Mirch?" Lal and Verde had a glare off before they nodded accepted each other's reasons.

"This is weird…" Reborn said as he whispered to Fon. The Asian only nodded.

"If only Colonnello was here."

"COLONNELLO IS FUCKING STALKING ME! HE IS MY STUDENT IN THE MILITARY, DID YOU TWO KNOW OF THIS?"

"Nope~" they lied. Lal sent them a glare as she and Verde mixed the Vodka and Tequila.

Reborn was the dare devil who tried it first. He was thrown back as if someone punched him. "DAMN THAT HAS A POWERFUL PUNCH!" Reborn shouted as looked at them. Verde and Lal smirked.

"Perfect." Lal said as they poured Reborn another shot, holding their shot glasses up they cheered.

"TO ROOMMATES," They shouted as they clunked their glasses together and downed their drinks. Skull was out in the first shot.

"Wimp," Reborn said as he watched Skull fall over drunk.

"Come on Skull, the girly girl and midget is handling it better then you are!" Lal snapped as she pointed to Luce and Viper… Viper did make a face as she tried to get the taste out of her mouth.

"AHH that shit is strong!" Viper hissed. Reborn laughed.

"Oh we will get along well." He said as he wrapped an arm around Viper, "OH let's play house! I'll be the daddy, Luce will be mommy, and you all can be the kids!"

"Well at least I'm not mommy anymore."

"Let me guess, I'm still the unwanted Asian?"

"Oh Fon don't say that, your wanted more than the passed out idiot over there." Viper said as she patted his back.

"What do you look like under the hood midget?" Reborn asked forgetting he had seen her without her hood in Vegas two years ago.

"Pay up and I'll show you." Viper grinned when Reborn took his wallet out.

"I'm broke right now I have a job tomorrow though. I'll pay you as soon as I'm paid, how much?"

"How much are you making on this job?"

"2K."

"I'll take half." Viper said. Reborn agreed; they all watched as Viper took her hood off. Fon noted that her hair was longer since he last saw her, in Vegas.

"Viper with short hair was cute, long haired Viper is cuter." Fon said making Viper blush.

"Remember storm, I'm taken." Fon chuckled.

"Whoa you're still dating the Ripper Prince?" Reborn asked with a flabbergasted look on his face. They knew he was drunk.

"Reborn… how many shots have you had?"

"Fifteen," Reborn shouted.

"Yeah… he's hammered." Lal said.

"Reborn, what day is it?" Verde asked a grin on his face.

"Friday the thirteenth!" Reborn shouted.

"It's Sunday." Luce said… "Speaking of which Viper and Skull shouldn't be drinking if they have school tomorrow."

"Shhh," Skull said from the ground, "Viper and skull aren't in… hey Viper I didn't know you had striped panties!" Viper let out an angry yelp as she moved away from Skull.

"Dude… striped?" Reborn asked, a little too drunk for his own good as he tried to take a peek. Both Luce and Lal slapped him while Viper hid behind Fon.

"Lal, nice lacy panties~" Skull said. Lal stepped a little too close to his liking.

"You were saying?" Skull yelped as he crawled to the stairs and to his room.

The sad thing was… it was only around three in the afternoon at the moment. Way too early for them to be drinking. They didn't seem to care though, "So. From here on out, this house is known as the Arcobaleno house."

"Arcobaleno… doesn't that means rainbow?" Viper asked as she used Fon to stand up straight. The shots are starting to get to her.

"Yes it does my dear Viper, we are now the rainbow!"

"I refuse that title! I don't wanna be a rainbow!" Reborn shouted.

"To fucking bad," Lal shouted as she shot him.

"MY FEDORA YOU FUCKING BITCH! I THOUGHT WE WERE OVER THAT WHEN YOUR ASS JOINED THE MILITARY!"

Sure he remembers that, but other stuff he forgets. "Shut it Reborn." Lal said as she herself took a shot. They all just laughed as they spent the day drinking. They all passed out in the living room to have major hang over's the next morning. They only woke up due to Viper's phone going off.

When she answered she got an ear full of Bel yelling at her to hurry up, she shot up and ran upstairs to change. They all commented on how cute she looked in her uniform. "This is my first time wearing a female uniform. All the other years I was in a male uniform because of all my friends not knowing my gender."

"Why don't they know your gender?"

"It's better that way. It's rare for girl to be in Varia." They all stared at Viper for a while… maybe Luce should have asked what Mafia she was from before she accepted her to live with them.

"Anyways, go before you two are late!" Luce screamed as she pushed Skull, Viper, and Verde who was forced to drive them to school.

* * *

It's been five years since they all moved in together, over that course of time, they learned more about each other and dare they say… became a family! They indeed go by Arcobaleno thanks to Luce. Who is pregnant! Lal teased Reborn for he never planned on this. He has only had four girlfriends for crying out loud!

Until one day that there was that fateful knock on the door. Reborn answered and froze when he saw the person standing before him.

"Ciao, my name is Colonnello, I just moved in next door and came to introduce myself to everyone… but you seem to be the only ones to answer…Kora."

Reborn stared for a long time until he smirked, "Chaos Colonnello, long times no see, and I see you still say "Kora" like an idiot."

"REBORN! KORA! I haven't seen you in forever, what have you been up to you bastard you?"

"Come inside… we will talk and catch up more." Reborn smirked as he led Colonnello to the kitchen.

_"Good morning Luce, Reborn, Viper, Verde, Skull, Fon, and Colonnello." Lal said happily patting Colonnello on the head she skipped to the coffee maker and grabbing her favorite mug. She sat down and drank her coffee. It wasn't until after she was finished with her cup that she noticed that everybody was staring at her and that there was someone who shouldn't be there._

_"Hey there Commander, kora," Colonnello said happily, this was the first time that he had ever seen her so happy. Not to mention that her robe was tied very loosely and he could see cleavage that he would probably never get the chance to see again._

_"You…you little shit! How the hell did you find out where I live?" Lal shouted, standing up; ready to throw her now empty cup at her idiot of a student._

* * *

**The ending is taken from the first Chapter of New Neighbor. So Credit goes to my sister. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
